


Expensive

by seungwanderlust



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: In which Mina gives Sana the new iPhone 11 because stan Twitter kept talking about it.





	Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I used google translate for the Japanese bits. It should be right because they’re very simple phrases but yeah. Google translate lol.
> 
> This also went unbeta-ed so please excuse any inaccuracies if present.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mittang, what is this?”

Sana and the other seven girls had just come from a fansign of their latest comeback, Feel Special. Everyone was unwinding after a long day: Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon sat at the kitchen having some juice, while Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung were all collapsed on the living room floor, messily stacked on top of each other. Tzuyu sat down on the sofa like a normal person, and was texting Elkie about her day. The presents they had gotten from their Onces had been neatly (courtesy of Jeongyeon’s threats) piled on their living room table.

And then we have Sana, who was currently looking at the sleek white (paper? cardboard?) bag that was gently placed on her lap by her girlfriend.

She had just dropped her bag on the floor after sweetly greeting Mina with a kiss and sat down on her bed to stretch; next thing she knew, Mina had moved to stand in front of her holding the item, looking both parts shy and excited. It was the same look as when the younger girl pulled her usual prank during vlives, the one where she fakes ending the broadcast, grinning wide and proud because yes, it was funny okay?

“Open it and find out instead of asking me, Sattang,” Mina grinned, clasping her hands together and waiting for Sana to do so. She rocked slightly back and forth on her heel as she willed Sana to check inside the bag, ever resembling a penguin.

Sana blinked once before nodding and doing as instructed. It was a but a split second before the contents of the bag were revealed, in all their expensive glory — a purple iPhone 11 and a clear case.

The older girl gapes, mouth and eyes wide open, before looking up to her girlfriend.

“You bought me a phone?”

“Yeah! Because you’ve still been using the battered red one that jogger broke,” Mina explained. After going to her scheduled therapy session, she’d been monitoring the fansign on Twitter. She felt good today, so there was no harm in it. Therapy was going well and the comeback’s reception was exceeding all their expectations. Her mom had stepped out for a bit to get fresh eggs since Mina wanted to eat omurice tonight.

So yeah, things were good. She could look.

Mina knew from the lilt in her voice that Sana was a little off-put by the gift. “Don’t worry about it being a little pricey, your birthday’s coming up anyway. Consider this your early present,” Mina added, sincere and hopeful that Sana would accept the gift. In reality, Mina had been trying to find an excuse to buy that phone for Sana as soon as the colours were revealed. That shade of purple was practically made with her now pink-haired girlfriend in mind. How could she not?

“When you put it like that,” Sana gazed at the box once more, before putting the bag down and reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. She rubs the back of Mina’s hand with her thumb. “I guess I have no choice but accept.”

Mina perked up from their moment and playfully smirked, “What do you mean, Sattang? _You got two choices: Yes or..._” Mina swiftly moved to press a quick kiss on Sana’s cheek, “... _yes_!”

There was a lull as the joke sank in, before both girls laughed hard at Mina’s silliness.

Sana couldn’t help herself from lying down on her side as she tried to ride all the laugher bubbling out of her throat. This was nice — simply sharing a laugh with the love of her life in their shared room. Sana silently asked the universe to keep these nice days coming.

When their laughs had died down to little giggles, Sana brought their joined hands to her lips and placed a tender kiss on Mina’s knuckles. What did she do to deserve this woman?

“有難うございます, _darling_. 大好きだよ！” Sana hoped that was enough to convey her feelings.

Because really, that was all there is to it: _Thank you, darling. I love you._

“どう致しまして, _honey_. 私も大好きだよ,” Mina returned in kind, as it was just as simple as that also: _You’re welcome, honey. I love you too._

They held each other’s gazes for a sweet moment with ever loving smiles, before Sana remembered something important.

“Ah! That’s right!” Sana scrambled to retrieve her bag from the floor, reaching inside and taking out a stack of letters held together by a rubber band. “Here are today’s letters from the fansign. For you.”

Mina’s eyes shimmered with warmth as she held a little smile. She gingerly takes the letters from Sana’s hands and motions for her girlfriend to fully sit on the bed, so Mina could sit between her knees as she read them. Sana happily obliges, immediately moving to wrap the younger girl in a cozy backhug as she rests her chin on Mina’s shoulder.

As Mina was about to take out the first from the stack, her phone rang from within her pocket. It was her mom, asking if she should get her a new bottle of ketchup since Mina might finish up the bottle currently in their fridge.

Sana backed up a bit as the call went on, leaning against her bed’s headboard. That’s when she noticed it.

The pastel green colour.

That glass back.

The two cameras.

“Is that an iPhone 11 too?” Sana moved to quietly tease her girlfriend after she ended the call with Mrs. Myoui. The question makes Mina go absolutely rigid.

(Oh shit, she got caught.)

Mina could already feel her face start to heat up and she hadn’t even started explaining herself yet.

“I... wanted us... to...”

She shuts her eyes tight as she tries to get the words out with the developing stupid ass grin on her face.

Mina seals her fate with the last word.

“... _match_.”

*

(As Sana exploded with love in the form of a barrage of kisses, she again thought that she was so very lucky to love and be loved by this girl, one very special Myoui Mina.)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Misana. I don’t think I really know their dynamics yet but I hope this was a good read!


End file.
